


Compelled To Want

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble Set, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compelled To Want

Sam was home. Always had been and always will be. Yet Dean found himself turning to Uriel. There was no love between the two of them, no sense of home when he stared into Uriel's dark eyes.

Uriel gave him exactly what he needed, the touch of skin to skin (to whatever angels called their skin), the bite marks lining Dean's shoulder from Uriel's mouth, a hard fuck or ten when Sammy's somewhere else doing who knows what.

When Dean was under Uriel, body shaking from his thrusts, he could close his eyes and the weight of his troubles lifted.

***

Dean stopped suddenly as he left the bathroom, towel around his waist. Sam sat on the edge of his bed staring up at him. "Had a good fuck?" he asked.

He headed towards his duffel, carefully not meeting his brother's gaze. "She was a hot number-"

"Don't lie, Dean. You were with Uriel." Sam stood and pressed his chest against Dean's back. "Does he, is he what you want?"

"He gives me what I need, Sammy." He dropped his hands off his towel and pulled Sam's hands onto his hips, locking them in place. "You're who I want. Just _you._ "

***

The next time the angels visited them, Sam wouldn't stop hovering around Dean. Nor could he stop glaring whenever Uriel was in his sight. It was tiresome.

Just as Sam opened his mouth to argue with Castiel's plan, again, Dean spoke up. "Enough, Sammy."

"Dean-"

"No." He placed his palm on the back of Sam's neck, massaging the skin there with his thumb. No one in the room missed how Sam's eyes fluttered closed at the touch. "Stop acting like a dick. You know I'm yours. Always."

Sam's eyes shot open before he turned, kissing Dean on the lips. _Home_.


End file.
